A television or a monitor can connect with one or more electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or set-top boxes, whereby audio/video (A/V) signals can flow from these electronic devices to the television or monitor. To achieve the connections, a plurality of cables is required which causes inconvenience.
The television or monitor has limited connection ports which generally include one to four ports such as high definition multimedia interface (HDMI)/video graphics array (VGA)/display port (DP)/Other ports, resulting in that the capability of expansion of the television or monitor is limited.
A master electronic device such as an all-in-one (AIO) computer can connect with one or more slave electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, television (TV) set-top boxes to achieve data exchange therebetween thereby to expand the function of the AIO computer. Furthermore, the AIO computer can connect with peripheral electronic devices such as universal serial bus (USB) hard disk drive, Bluetooth (BT) keyboard, mouse to facilitate the operation of the AIO computer. However, the connections between the AIO computer and these slave electronic devices are set up and completed in a one-by-one manner by an near field communication (NFC) if the slave electronic devices have wireless communication capability or by electrical cable connectors if they have not. The connections for the master electronic device with the slave electronic devices cannot be attained in a group manner, which is inconvenient.